Time Heals All Wounds outtake
by Speklez
Summary: This is an article written for the story that goes into more detail about Bella making good on her threat to destroy Alice.


Just two weeks before the wedding that will bring together our Royal Highness, Isabella Swan Volturi and Italy's most eligible bachelor, Demetri Angelo De Luca, the princess is hard at work in her planning, even bringing in outside help from one of her American schoolmates, Rosalie Hale. I was lucky enough to catch up with the princess while she was out and she was gracious enough to take a few precious moments from her busy schedule to speak with me and answer some of the most often asked questions we hear as we go about our days as the date for the nuptials draws ever closer.

The number one question that I have heard is how it was she snagged the guy that literally every woman in the country wanted for herself. In response to hearing the question, our delightful future ruler just giggled, "I asked and he said yes. There's no real story behind it. A few days after that, he flipped script and proposed to me in the middle of a nightclub in Florence. It was one of those moments that you cannot believe just happened but at the same time, you wouldn't have it any other way. I truly think that anything other than what happened would have lacked that little something extra that Demetri lives for. The man does not know the definition of normal."

Much like many others, I myself was curious about how the princess felt about being back in Italy before she had actually planned on returning to us. Her answer was short and sweet, "It was only a matter of weeks that separated them. I had always planned on coming here after this semester was over to begin learning what was needed to assume my place in life. The only difference between what was planned and what happened is that my parents are no longer here to continue guide me to that point."

When asked how she was dealing with the loss of her parents she declined to say much on the topic, only saying that she missed them and wished they were still here.

"It helps, though, that I have someone that truly understands my grief and is there to help me when I don't think I can do this without them."

Something else that is on the minds of many is why on earth the princess is planning her own wedding when there are countless planners and coordinators that would give their right hand to be the one to do all the work for her. The expression that overtook our Highness' face at the mention of such a thing was truly indescribable and something that I don't think I will ever forget. It told of a deep annoyance, possibly even a border of hatred of even the mere thought.

"When the planning process started, I had the number one recommended event planner in the country. She was supposed to be the best at what she did, and I'm sure somewhere in her little, tiny mind, she was. What she overlooked, however, was the fact that I am not a six year old nor was I planning on entertaining a bunch of children. I am planning a wedding, not a tea party and pink and cream might be fine for a six year old birthday party. They are not the colors of my family and therefore have no business anywhere in the overall scheme of the event. So, because Miss. Brandon was unable to follow a simple piece of paper, that she asked to be filled out, she was relieved of her position as my aid and with so little time left and a wish to avoid something similar with someone else trying to take over my wedding and turn it to something I would literally rather die than attend, I took over the planning myself."

To say I was shocked to learn about that would have been an understatement. It wasn't long ago that I had also had the pleasure of speaking with Alice Brandon and she had made it absolutely clear to me in that interview that she took what her clients said to heart and always followed their requests to the letter. To find out she was fired by the princess of all people because she had attempted to take over the planning process completely was shocking to me and on behalf of the country, I have to take the moment to say shame on her.

The Lady Majesty, however, simply shrugged off my apology, "I don't really mind doing it. It's actually not as bad as I had originally thought it was going to be. The way I see it, if I do the work myself then I know the day I get married is going to be what I want and not what someone else thinks I want. It was a rather expensive lesson to learn, but in the end, the wedding isn't the important part anyways. That, Madam, is the marriage itself. If I put half as much effort in the actual marriage as I have put into the wedding, things between Demetri and I are going to be a cakewalk."

I was able to ask her one final question that had hung in my mind since the announcement of the engagement two weeks ago before she informed me she was running late for a fitting. Why was wedding date chosen so soon after the announcement? For a moment, I didn't think she was going to reveal the answer to that, her silence in that moment speaking volume.

"The date was chosen so that everyone that is important is able to attend."

What she meant by that, she didn't say before she excused herself and her ever loyal guards ushering her away for her appointment but I think there is another announcement in our future. For now, however, the Royal Wedding seems to be shaping up to the party of the century with the aid of Miss. Hale. Rumors running through the vine are that the Master De Luca has been completely banned from the planning process after a barely avoided disaster involving the cake our three Lords have also been told not to touch anything. Our little princess that is now all grown up certainly has her work cut out for her to have everything ready for the event in two weeks. However, I am certain that everything will come together as it should because from what I've both seen and heard, the future queen of Volterra doesn't take no for an answer.

From me to you, My Lady Majesty, I say congratulations on finding your other half and I truly wish you and your soon to be husband all the luck, happiness and love the future has to offer.


End file.
